Boozegeoisie
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Alcohol makes you do odd things. You make a rocket engine, bond with your sibling, or you wake up naked with a shipgirl who represents a nation that almost started World War III with your nation… Alcohol is weird.


**Hey everyone this will be my first entry into the Kantai collection series. So a little bit of context before we go into the story: The personalities will be based off the Kantai Collection - Kancolle Manga by Ido (teketeke). This story will take place after the arc where Iowa and Gangut broke up Zuiun Festival. Now this will be my alternative take on the celebration the shipgirls had at Mamiya's restaurant.**

 **Another thing to note is I do not have extensive information on the shipgirls, game, and real life history. So I will be going off what I read or watched.  
**

 **Please go easy on me.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kantai Collection or KanColle. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Gangut groans as she feels a dull ache pushing against her head as the rising sunlight shines on her face. The Russian shipgirl snuggles her face deeper into two soft pillows and she can feel two arms wrap around her shoul— _'Wait arms?'_ Gangut opens her eyes to see a wall of flesh; she slowly tilts her head upward to see Iowa's face. The silver-haired woman panics and pushes the blonde off the bed.

The American shipgirl tumbles out of bed, "What the hell?" She pushes herself off the floor and scans the figure that pushed her into the ground. When her eyes focuses on Gangut, she points with her finger and opens her mouth to—

 _Knock Knock..._ "Comrade Gangut?" _'Oh no. Comrade Little One?'_

Iowa stares at door for a second before focusing back to Gangut. The Russian shipgirl shakes her head but the blonde dives under the bed covers. Gangut freezes up when she feels Iowa's breath against her chest.

 _Knock Knock_

Gangut places her head back on her pillow and pretends to be asleep. But her heart speeds up as her senses become hyper-aware of the proximity of Iowa. She can hear the door knob turning and she takes a peek at the floor; Gangut wants to drown into despair as she sees the American's clothes strewn about.

Just when the door moves another voice joins is, "We should let Comrade Gangut have her rest Comrade Verniy. She had a big celebration and returned to her room very late. She'll probably be awake by the time we return from our patrol."

"Okay." The door closes.

 _'Thank you Comrade Medium One!'_

Gangut listens to their fading footsteps and sighs in relief as the sound disappears. Now she can face the other problem; she jumps out of the bed with some parts of the blanket covering her parts, "You have ten seconds to explain why you're in my room Iowa."

Iowa tugs back the blanket to cover her parts, "Your room? This is my—" The blonde stops and looks around the room; it has a spartan interior design. "Yeah this is what I expect how a communist would live."

Gangut clenches her fists as she tries to calm herself, _'The Union will rise again. The Union will rise again...'_ "...What are you doing here?"

Iowa shrugs, "I don't know why I would be in your room." But then her eyes widen as she points at herself and at Gangut. "Do you think...?"

The silver-haired shipgirl immediately shakes her head but the dull aches stop her, "No! I want to believe we didn't do _that_." She draws a breath and sighs, "What do you remember from last night?"

"Last thing I remembered was that we went drinking with Bismarck and Warspite. You?"

"Same. It seems we have some blanks spots in our memory." She puts her hand out, "Truce to find out what happened?"

Iowa hesitates but the blonde stands up and clasps Gangut's hand, "Truce."

"..."

"..."

"We should get dressed."

"Yeah."

 _Ten minutes later..._

Gangut places her hat on her head and looks behind her to see Iowa clasping her mismatched thigh-highs to her garter straps. "Good?"

Iowa turns around and gives a thumbs-up. "Good."

Gangut tilts her head to the door, "Let's go." They make their way to the door but the silver-haired shipgirl peeks out of the door; she pulls her head back, "There are girls on both ends of the hallway."

"So we're trapped?"

They walk back to the center of the room, "There has to be a way out of here."

Iowa notices the window and peeks through it. "...We can jump down."

Gangut takes a step but stops herself, "Is there anybody nearby?"

Iowa shakes her head, "Nah." The blonde lifts open the window and jumps out. After a few seconds Gangut walks to the window and scans the surrounding; there is no one around while Iowa is surrounded by tall bushes. The blonde looks back up and waves, "C'mon jump. I'll catch you."

"Catch me? This jump is nothing." Gangut is about to jump when one of her legs gets caught by the corner of the window. "Derr`mo!" She plummets to the ground head-first. She clenches her eyes shut expecting the ground but she feels firm flesh instead. Gangut opens her eyes to see that Iowa caught her falling body.

"You okay?"

"Yes... you can let me down." Iowa places her down and Gangut pulls her hat lower. "I could have handled that you know?"

Iowa shrugs, "Sure but it'll be awkward to explain a bump on your forehead so early in the morning. So where to?"

"We start at Mamiya."

.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

.

 _Mamiya's restaurant_

Iowa points to the side, "Hey isn't that Bismarck and Warspite?"

Gangut follows the direction to the see the German and British ship nursing their heads at a table. "Perfect." They walk over to the seated pair, "Hey."

Warspite doesn't reply but Bismarck weakly waves, "Hey."

"You two look like crap." Iowa plops down the table, "Wanna tell us what happened last night?"

Bismarck stares at them before chuckling, "I'm envious at how fast you two recover from the amount you ingested last night."

Gangut sits down as well. "So what happened?"

.

. . . . . .

.

 _Flashback_

 _Gangut happily chews the carrot Verniy offers with her fork. She then feels a tap on her shoulder to see Iowa, Warspite, and Bismarck with alcohol in their hands. Gangut pats Verniy's shoulders, "How about you introduce Medium One to your friends Little One?"_

 _Verniy nods and hops off of Gangut's lap, "Okay."_

 _After that Gangut scoots over to the other three, "What is it?"_

 _Iowa slams a bottle of booze, "We want to see who's going to be the last one standing."_

 _Gangut smirks and chugs the entire bottle, "Might as well get something warm since it'll be cold at the top."_

 _._

 _Two hours later..._

 _._

 _Warspite was the first to check out._

 _Bismarck tapped out after that._

 _Now Iowa and Gangut are tied._

 _"Had enough Capitalist pork?"_

 _"You sure you can take it Grammie?"_

 _"Ahem." All of the shipgirls turn to see Mamiya holding a ladle._

 _Iowa slowly places down her bottle and looks at Gangut, "Tie?"_

 _Gangut nods, "Tie."_

 _._

 _Ten minutes later..._

 _._

 _The ladies lean on each other as they stumble through the streets. Iowa turns to Warspite, "Hey so about that wheelchair that you got_ _—"_

 _The British shipgirl raises a finger and tries to look dignified, "First off it is a throne."_

 _"...So that wheelchair." Warspite sighs but Iowa ignore her, "You should have Bisky here make it into a rocket wheelchair."  
_

 _"Preposterous. And besides it is simply impossible."_

 _"~Ooooo.~" Iowa grins as she faces the German shipgirl, "You hear that? She's calling you out."_

 _"I am not calling anyone out."_

 _Gangut presses on, "Guess German engineering isn't as great as you make it out to be."_

 _Bismarck places her hands on Warspite's shoulders with her eyes blazing, "Show me your wheelchair."_

 _._

 _Docks_

 _._

 _"I really don't think this is a good idea." Currently Warspite is strapped to the wheel_ _— her throne as Bismarck tinkers on the back of the seat.  
_

 _"That's where you are wrong Warspite." Bismarck steps onto the platform she just welded on the back of the throne. She presses a few buttons, "_ _ _This will work."__

 _Warspite tries to look behind her, "What are you_ _ _—AHHHHHH!" Iowa and Gangut watches as the rocket-throne flies off into the sky.  
__

 _ _"BECAUSE GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE WORLD'S GREATEST!"__

.

. . . . . .

.

Present

"Clouds...Clouds..." Warspite continues to stare at the table.

"Pfft." Iowa she bites her hand while she slams her other fist on her thigh. The blonde was successful in muffling her laughs but she can't stop her shaking. Even Gangut has a hand covering her mouth but her smile is still noticeable.

"So—" Gangut coughs into her hand, "So did you two see where we went?"

"No," Bismarck shakes her head as she pats Warspite's shoulder. "By the time we got out of the water the both of you were gone."

"Thanks for refreshing our memory." Iowa seems to have recovered from her laughing fit. She slaps down two special-meal tickets and stands up. "For your troubles. Although you kinda deserve it for using us to get these tickets for yourself." The blonde waves her hand and walks off to the front.

Gangut nods her head at the duo and stands up to follow Iowa.

 _Outside..._

"So now what?" Iowa crosses her arms.

"I have nothing." Gangut takes off her hat and scratches her head.

As the shipgirls look around the area, they then see a strange sight in front of them; Musashi is hugging Yamato. The tanned shipgirl notices them and immediately walks away. Gangut and Iowa stare at each in confusion before they look back to see Yamato smiling and walking toward the duo. "Good afternoon and thank you two for last night."

Iowa stares at Gangut and then looks back at Yamato. "Last... night?"

"Yes you two helped me have a talk with my sister."

"Oh." Iowa snaps her fingers. "Oh! Yeah we totally did that... Can you remind us again?"

Yamato tilts her head, "Hmm?"

"It's just... we slept very late and we don't remember some very minor details of last night. Can you help us refresh our memory?"

Yamato nods, "Oh of course. We should sit down and have some tea first." She turns around and the duo follows her.

Gangut lowers her voice, "That was impressive."

"Hell yea it was." Iowa holds her fist out.

Gangut shakes her head but fist-bumps the blonde.

.

. . . . . .

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Iowa! Gangut!" They turn around to see Yamato. "It is wonderful to see you."_

 _Gangut nods while Iowa waves back, "Hey Yamato! How you doing?"_

 _"Fine. Say, are you two busy at the moment?"_

 _They look up at the fading trail of smoke and Iowa looks back to Yamato, "Nah we're free."_

 _Yamato smiles, "Oh good." She waves them to follow her, "I want to show my thanks for you."_

 _~Hotel~_

 _"Oh wow." Iowa and Gangut marvel at Yamato's delicious banquet. The blond nudges Gangut with her elbow, "Isn't this too bourg- bor... Isn't this too high class for you?"  
_

 _Gangut shrugs, "I have no idea what you're talking about. She's giving this to us for free." They both grin and dig in._

 _Yamato stands to the side, "Is it to your liking?"_

 _Iowa nods, "It's good. But what are you doing over there?" She waves the Japanese over, "Join us."_

 _"No I'm fi_ _—"_

 _"It's fiiiine."_

 _"Come join us for a drink," Gangut pulls out a bottle of whiskey from... somewhere. "The more the merrier."  
_

 _"Well... if you insist."_

 _._

 _30 minutes later..._

 _._

 _"I just *hic* want Musashi to let me treat her like a sister you know?" Yamato lays slump over with a bottle of sake in her hand._

 _"There there," Iowa pats her shoulder as Gangut collects the dishes, "It's not that bad."_

 _"It isssssss. She has to act as the tough one while I have to be the mature one. It's so harrrrd."_

 _Iowa stares at Gangut._

 _Gangut stares at Iowa._

 _They nod at each other._

 _._

 _Later..._

 _._

 _BAM!_

 _"What the?" Mussashi shoots up from her bed.  
_

 _A blur flies and tackles the sleepy shipgirl, "Musashi!"_

 _"Oof." Musashi wraps her arms around the figure, "Yamato?" She looks at the door and narrows her eye to focus on the two figures, "Iowa? Gangut?"_

 _"Hey you better treat her right gurl." Iowa points at Musashi while fixing her sunglasses.  
_

 _"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"_

 _Gangut turns to Iowa, "I thought Yamato wanted to spoil Musashi?"_

 _Iowa waves her off, "Same difference. So!" Iowa crosses her arms under her bust, "You gotta accept any sisterly love from Yamato and give some love back. Ya got that?"_

 _"This is ridiculous." Musashi tries to rise up but is stopped by a pair of arms. "Yamato let go so I can teach these two a lesson."_

 _Iowa smirks, "Hit it Yamato!"_

 _Yamato looks up with wide eyes and her lips quivering, "Don't you love me?"_

 _Musashi's face lights up and she immediately covers her face, "...I do."_

 _"Call me Big Sister."_

 _Musashi averts her eyes, "...Bi...Big...Sis..."_

 _"YAY!" Yamato tightens her hug and buries her face under Musashi's chin._

 _Gangut stares at the sisters being mushy in front of them, "Huh. It worked."_

 _Iowa turns to her partner-in-crime and lowers the sunglasses to show her blue eyes, "Dude. Nothing can win against the puppy eyes."_

 _"My oh my what is all this ruckus at this hour?"_

 _The duo feels a chill creep up their spine; they turn to the hallway to see Houshou smiling at them._

 _"Oh hey Houshou. We were just helping them have some family bonding." Iowa slowly takes off her sunglasses, "Ahahaha...haha...ha..." She puts her arm around Gangut's shoulders, "You feeling sleepy? I'm feeling suuuper sleepy right now."_

 _"We should rest. My place is closer." Gangut leads them out._

 _Iowa gives a parting wave to Yamato, "See ya Yamato. Hope you things go well with your sis."_

.

. . . . . .

.

Present

"Thanks to you two Musashi and I are closer now."

"That is great." Iowa and Gangut rise up and start for the door, "Thanks for your time Yamato. We should hang out later." Iowa waves while Gangut nods at the elegant shipgirl.

Yamato smiles, "I'll be glad to."

.

. . . . . .

.

 _Gangut's place..._

"So we're back to square one."

"How frustrating." Gangut cups her chin as she scans her room. Her eyes then stop at her matryoshka doll and she slaps her own face, "Ty ser'yezno?"

Iowa turns around, "What is it?"

Gangut walks over to the dolls and opens it to reveal a small camera.

"Why do you have a camera in your room?"

"It's for... security purposes."

"Why? Any robber breaking in would feel bad for you and _leave_ things behind."

"Quiet." Gangut hooks it to a laptop and presses a few keys. "Let us see what happened here."

 _._

 _Hours earlier..._

 _._

 _The door opens for Iowa and Gangut to stumble inside. The Russian drops the American onto the bed and starts taking off her jacket._

 _Iowa looks around the place, "This is your room? It's so...plain."_

 _"It's functional." Gangut continues stripping off her clothes._

 _Iowa stares at her, "Why are you taking off your clothes?"_

 _"It feels weird to sleep with my clothes on."_

 _Iowa stares for a few seconds before she shrugs and strips off her clothes as well._

 _Gangut stares at Iowa's naked form, "I didn't realize you like to sleep on the floor naked."_

 _"What?" It takes a couple of seconds for Iowa to catch on. "Oh come on! There's enough space on the bed for the both of us. What happened to sharing for everyone?"_

 _"I can make exceptions." They have a stare down._

 _"Grrr just get in." Iowa grabs Gangut's arm and pulls the both of them on the bed._

 _"Ah!" Gangut starts struggling, "What are you doing you Capitalist pork!"_

 _Iowa hugs Gangut, "I refuse to sleep on the floor when there is a soft bed we can share."_

 _Gangut starts to get tired and cease her struggling, "...Fine. Scoot over."_

 _Iowa stares at Gangut. "You're not going to push me off?"_

 _"No."_

 _Iowa scoots back and they settle in the bed._

 _"...Not a word to anyone. Got it?"_

 _Iowa scoffs, "As if I want everyone to know about this."_

 _"Got it?"_

 _"Yeah Yeah I got it. Sheesh."_

 _It takes a few moments for them to fall into slumber._

.

Present

.

Gangut sighs, "It looks we are in the clear." ' _It's a_ shame though." Her eyes widen and she clamps her hand over her mouth; she looks over her shoulder to peek at the blonde.

"Phew." Iowa collapses on the bed. "That's a relief. So we're good?"

The Russian shipgirl sighs in relief, "We're good."

 _Knock Knock_ "Comrade Gangut are you awake now?"

Iowa clasps her hand around her mouth while Gangut coughs into her hand, "Yes Little One I just woke up."

"May we come in?"

"Uhh..." Gangut's eyes flicker to Iowa, "Let me get dressed first."

"Okay."

Gangut points at the window for Iowa who nods and starts tiptoeing there. The blonde carefully lifts her legs over the ledge and slowly lowers her body. Gangut sees Iowa's fingers disappear and she hears a soft thud. She turns around to her computer and starts deleting the video. _'I wish I had taken a picture of her naked body.'_ Memories of the morning floods back to her mind, prompting a small smile, _'They really did feel nice.'_

 _Knock Knock_

Gangut looks down to see the video successfully deleted and she hides her laptop. She pats down her clothes and makes her way to the door, "Coming Comrades!"

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Derr`mo! - Shit!**

 **Ty ser'yezno?- Are you serious?  
**

 **Phew! This story expanded more than I expected. Anyway I ship these two so hard from all of the tension they have for each other. The opposing nations also add in the spiciness of the potential relationship.  
**

 **Like I said before this is my first entry into the KanColle series. The reason it took me so long was because I didn't see a Gangut tag. So I figured I could wait until it was added in but months went by so I thought, _'Fuck it!'_ **

**So what do you think? I really want to explore these two and see how far I can take it.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
